1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an intake valve apparatus used primarily in a high compression ratio type air pump for a motorized two-wheeled vehicle or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical prior art air pump is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, in which a cylinder a has a piston b positioned within a cylinder liner c and is provided thereabove with a cylinder head d and an intake valve means e. Generally with this type of air pump the intake valve means e comprises a metallic plate having a reed valve member e.sub.1 which is fixed to the lower surface of the cylinder head d by means of a pin e.sub.2 or the like. With this type of arrangement, the intake valve means e projects into the internal air space f in the cylinder a and consequently when the piston b is at its top dead center, the intake valve means e interfers with the piston b. In more detail, when the air pump is a high compression ratio type pump, the air space f between the piston b and the cylinder head d when the piston c is at its top dead center, that is, the air space f constituting the compression air space is comparatively very small or about 0.01-0.3 mm, for instance, and therefore the valve means e lies within this compression air space, but this setting is not always easy.